Lavender Diamonds
by WindMageVaati
Summary: Demon Lord Ghirahim has broken the seal that held him captive for so many years and immediately begins to search for allies to help him try and revive his Master once again. The first ally he finds is the Wind Mage Vaati, whom he releases from the Four Sword. Now Vaati and Ghirahim have formed an unlikely partnership, and they find that working together is going to be interesting.
1. Prolouge

((So I am the lone shipper of GhiraxVaati. The only one. Because of this I have dedicated an entire tale to this pairing! Well it won't be only about the pairing, it has a plot to it with the ship mixed in. This is my first time writing a full story of any kind, so this is gonna be interesting. For those who are wondering, this story takes place between Minish Cap and 4 Swords.))

**Warnings: Yaoi, Adult themes. May change the story to an M-Rating at a later date. You have been warned.))**

Light flooded into the ancient tomb which had not been opened for countless seasons as a Hylian guard pushed open the stone door with ease. Lighting a candle he stepped into the crypt as a damp, musty scent filled his nostrils. Snapping his fingers with a grin, a whirlwind of monochrome diamonds surrounded him, eventually dissipating to reveal the figure of Lord Ghirahim. He was pale skinned and tall, giving him an almost sickly look at first. His milky white hair flopped over one eye, the other eye having purple makeup around it to give it a sunken in look. He wore a white leotard and white gloves which both had diamond shaped holes cut into the fabric. The leotard was held in place by a yellow fabric sash which had a large gemstone as a belt buckle.

He smirked, It had been all too easy to get into the crypt. Use an illusion spell, take the place of one tomb guard, slice the throat of the other guard, and bam- he was in. Hyrule didn't exactly earn the best security award.

Ghirahim's dark eyes lit up as he spotted the relic he had come all this way for. A masterfully crafted sword made out of smooth, pale steel, the hilt was wrapped in fine leather which widened at the end into two flowing tendrils. Two gems, one on each side sat at the top of the hilt, while two more were ingrained into the base. Touching one of the leather ribbons delicately, he mused. "My my, you really are as lovely as they say. But what of the power within you, is he still thriving?"

After waking from his slumber, the Demon had learned of a mage who had been sealed into the sword for his wrongdoings. He had decided that the mage could possibly help him in his task to revive his master once again, so he set out to find where the sword was contained. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout. "Halt! Step away from the sword!" He spun around to see a plethora of guards storming into the tomb.

A few of the guards gasped as they realized who was standing in front of them. "The Demon Ghirahim.. but how!? You were suppose to be sealed for eternity!" Ghirahim smiled at the quaking guards and spoke with a flourish of his hair. "Now dearies, I would _love_ to stay and chat but I have better things to do with my previous time. Tata!" Grabbing the blade with one hand he waved his second hand and dissipated in a swirl of diamonds, taking the mythical blade with him leaving a crowd of awestruck guards behind. One of the guards gained his composure and sprinted up to where the Demon had been moments before and gazed slack-jawed at the now empty pedestal. "Gods.. Goddesses no..."

((End of the prologue! Sorry it's so short, it's a prologue though so I have an excuse. I hope you guys enjoyed, I tried really hard to make Ghirahim's personality as close to canon as possible, but please let me know if/how I can change him to make him more canonical. Anyway, the next chapter is already done so you can go ahead and see how the story continues! ))


	2. Chapter 1: Rise and Shine!

((I'm writing this on no sleep, I apologize in advance for anything. In Vaati's description, I changed his design slightly to look more mature and overall more villain-like. I may draw it when I get the free time so you can better visualize it.))

Deep in the forests of land unknown, a large marble sanctuary sat well preserved and pristine. It had once been a shrine to the Goddess Hylia but it had been abandoned when a new land was found for Hyrule to grow in. The temple was constructed out of white marble, open and airy. Despite many seasons of abandonment the sanctuary was sparkling clean, free of overgrowth and signs of age. The only thing amiss was that every statue of the Goddess Hylia had been conveniently destroyed. What no one knew was that the Demon Lord Ghirahim had been sealed beneath the temple, and now that he was free he had turned the place into his 'headquarters.' There was even a stack of furniture and trinkets that were ready to be placed around the temple, most of it red and gold with diamond patterns incorporated into every piece.

* * *

A shimmering whirl of diamonds brought the Demon Ghirahim back into his new sanctuary. As soon as he was fully back he wasted no time in setting the Four Sword onto the ground and stepping a few paces back as it was already glowing and rumbling, the trademark of a seal being broken. He watched intently as the light surrounding the sword shattered like glass sending it flying in every which way, fading before it could hit the ground.

Then the four gems in the hilt and handle each let off light corresponding to their color, and Ghirahim watched wide eyed as a form began to materialize on the ground next to the glowing sword. Once the light finally dissipated he stepped closer to get a good look at the figure.

The Mage was short, a bit less then a head shorter than an average Hylian man. He wore a dark violet cape and a light lavender tunic that was held in place by a brown leather belt studded with rubies. His pants were leggings, a few shades darker then his cape that were tucked into a pair of leather boots.

But by far the most stand out features of this man were his hair and skin. His hair was lavender in color and it spilled a third of the way down his back, while a thick fringe of it covered almost all of the left side of his face. Speaking of skin, it was a pale lavender in color unlike anything Ghirahim had seen before.

Underneath his uncovered eye, a black mark was tattooed onto the skin that reminded him of the letter J. His long ears were both pierced, a gold ring hanging from the lobes. The Demon then noticed that the mage was clutching a ruby red gemstone in his pale lavender hand. He stopped as he noticed the mage was stirring from his long slumber. He smiled and spoke with a flourish."Rise and shine Sleeping Princess, your nap is over."

* * *

Vaati's head pounded as he tried to recount what had happened. The boy in green... He sealed him in the Four Sword.. And now he was out.. The seal had been broken! His thoughts were interrupted by a charismatic voice telling him to get up. He cracked open his ruby eyes only to see a man crouching right above him. "HOLY CHUCHU'S!" The mage scrabbled back, shoving his hand forward with the intent of sending a powerful gust of wind at the strange man, but the resulting wind only rustled his milky white hair. 'Damn, why am I so weak?' His eyes fell to the gemstone clutched in his hand. He had no vessel for the gem to channel his magic through, his Mage's Cap had been destroyed.

"Oh no, did I startle you?" The man said with a mocking tone to his voice, causing Vaati's eyes to narrow before he realized who this was. "You are Ghirahim, correct?" Vaati had read about the Demon when he was still apprenticed to Ezlo, all those years ago. Ghirahim flipped his hair with his hand and smiled."That would be _Lord_ Ghirahim, humble servant of the great Demon King Demise!"

The mage rolled his eyes at the Demon and slowly stood up, dusting off his cloak and fixing some stray strands of hair. "I am The Wind Mage Vaati, servant to no one. Now do tell me why you have brought me back from my imprisonment, I have a feeling you did not do so on accident." His head still pounded and his legs barely held him up, but he was determined not to make a fool of himself again.

Ghirahim smiled and waved his hand. "Straight to the point, I see. Come, come, sit down and we shall talk!" He gestured to the pile of furnishings and strutted over to the heap with Vaati close behind, who had two fingers pressing against his temple in an attempt to ease the headache that still pounded in his head.

Ghirahim sat himself in the most grand chair of the ones that were sitting around in the stuff, it was definitly modeled after a kings throne. 'Hmpf, Humble indeed!' He then sat himself in the chair nearest to the one the Demon was occupying, a wooden armchair with red leather padding for the back and bottom. He noticed intricate diamond patterns had been carved into the wood of the arms, and he wondered where this came from, and how Ghirahim was going to go about set up all this stuff.

"Now listen closely dear Vaati" Vaati grimaced from being called 'Dear' "When I failed to fufil my Master's orders last time, it was because I had no aid. Even a powerful Demon like me can only do so much, you know?" He said, tracing circles into the pad of his own chairs armrest with his finger. Vaati simply gave a curt nod.

"So after I awoke, I set out to find individuals who would be able to aid me in my quest of reviving my Master and taking over the world once again, and I came across your tale. With a powerful mage like that, I could wreak havoc on Hyrule, and I would never have to worry about creating monsters all the time or so many other things! I have also heard you were a great tactician and craftsman. You were the perfect person for the job, Vaati."

"Well I am not so powerful right now.." He growled, staring at the gem still in his palm. "Yes, but that is an easy fix for me." The pale Demon snatched the ruby red stone from his hand and also grabbed a book from the pile of furnishings. Placing the gem ontop of the book he whispered a tome, and the gemstone sunk into the leather cover of the book, letting the book absorb the power.

"And think, if our plan succeeds you'll have all the riches, respect, and power that you could ever want. So 'The Wind Mage Vaati'..." He held out the book for Vaati, the mage could almost feel the power returning in his fingertips. "Do we have a deal?" Vaati looked into Ghirahim's eyes, and grinned devilishly as he leaned forward and grabbed the spellbook. "Deal. When do we get started?"

((Whew, that was quite a bit longer then the prologue! It was still so fun to write even if I'm exhausted right now. I couldn't make Ghirahim nearly as crazy as I wanted, he needed to stay semi-serious so that Vaati didn't die from a heart attack or something from how crazy he is. Next chapter should have more Ghirashenanigans.))


	3. Chapter 2: Sword Happy and Memories

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DRAG IT ON THE FLOOR!" A yell of anger sounded followed by the sound of metal on flesh and a screech of agony. Vaati grumbled as he stared at the jagged line of ink that ended the writing on the parchment. Having to keep his writing area in the main hall until the rooms were cleaned was very annoying. He turned to see Ghirahim was nonchalantly cleaning his blade above the body of a Bokoblin. He then turned to a shaking Bublin and Bokoblin nearby. "You, Bublin!" The demon snapped, but his voice returned to normal as he spoke. "Be a dearie and clean up this mess. And Bokoblin, place the banner on the wall over there, and don't drag it on the ground like your friend." The two monsters scrambled off to their duties.

It had been a few weeks since the partnership between Vaati and Ghirahim had been created. In that time Vaati gained his strength and summoned several Wizzrobes to create monsters. Ghirahim, of course put them to use in decorating and cleaning the headquarters. A waste of strength sure, but Vaati for once did not care. He needed the time to devise a plan, but having to work in such a noisy environment was making it quite difficult.

"Ghirahim. Next time you decide to murder one of your minions, please do it outside and away from me." He snapped at Ghirahim, turning back to his work. "_Lord_ Ghirahim, Vaati. And why must you be so sour all the time, why not lighten up a bit?"

Vaati sighed. "Being eccentric is a waste of time and energy which can be used on better things. So would you please be so kind as to shut up and let me work?"

No sooner did he turn back to his paper then a blade was pressed against his throat. A voice whispered into his ear, causing him to flinch. "Vaati, you seem to forget who is the leader here.~" "I'm not your puppet." He hissed through his teeth as the blade further pressed into his skin, causing drops of deep purple* to bead on edge of the sharp metal. "I brought you back into this world sweetie, I can take you back out." Ghirahim was so close to his ear, he could just barely feel the skin of his pale lips touching the ear. "You wouldn't. I'm much too useful." He retorted. Vaati felt Ghirahim move away from him, the blade dragging painfully across his skin before it was removed. ((* Vaati has purple blood, it's why his skin is purple.))

He turned around to face Ghirahim, not bothering to do anything about the bleeding wound on his neck. "I am impressed Minish. You barely lost you cool. You are right, you're quite a valuable asset and a friend to me, even if you are as dull as a Bokoblins spear." The demon chuckled, licking his blade clean of blood, much to Vaati's disgust.

The mage cast a simple spell, healing the wound on his neck before dipping his pen in ink and finally getting back to work. He sighed, speaking as he wrote. "For how much I hate to admit it, your the only friend I have now. Not that I need friends or anything, but still.. It's why I put up with you." "Why thank you Vaati, I'm glad you consider me a friend." Everything grew quiet again as the tension between them eased.

'Maybe working with him won't be so bad after all.' He mused silently as he turned to see Ghirahim lounging in his throne, tossing an apple around. 'Maybe.'

* * *

Three days after that event, Vaati's room had been fully cleaned and furnished. The room was a good size, many carpets filled the room and several bookshelves, some empty, some full, lined the walls. A large oak desk was pressed against the wall farthest from the door, sitting next to it was a enchanting table to cast spells. On the other end of the wall a raised platform that was once used as an alter now held a bed which was slightly smaller then a queen sized bed. Two plush chairs sat next to a small table, and a large plush chair was seated in the corner of the room, perfect for reading. Finally, a skylight was situated in the middle of the ceiling for natural light, and a door on the side led to the outhouse.

The mage took a moment to gaze upon the room, it was exactly what he had requested. If there was one thing good about Ghirahim, he fulfilled his promises. He then carried in several boxes of his belongings, some had been recovered from his pseudo grave in the Minish Woods, some he had obtained from Ghirahim's pile of stuff. It was mostly books, so he set upon unpacking them.

He had reached the bottom of the last box. He sighed in relief, unpacking was harder then it looks. He picked up the now empty boxes but stopped when one made a clinking sound and had more weight to it. Confused, he reached into it and pulled out a pouch that he had somehow missed before. Opening it he pulled out several discs of different colors and shapes, all of them broken in half. They were Kinstones.

Vaati fingered the colorful disks, his eyes clouding with memories long forgotten.

* * *

_The Minish boy gleefully pounded away at his work, trying his best to shape the metal exactly how Ezlo wanted it. Just as he finished, the old master hobbled in to check on him. "Master Ezlo! Master Ezlo! Did I do a good job?" He proudly held the two halves out in his tiny hands for his master to see. Ezlo picked up the two halves and examined them. "Yes Gufu, you did a very good job. Your doing so well, why don't you cast the spell this time?" Gufu nearly jumped for joy and nodded enthusiastically. _

_"What should we have it do?" The old master pondered for a moment on the question. "Have it create an opening to that path where your friend hid that Piece of Heart the other day." Gufu nodded and concentrated his magic on the Kinstone. The two halves lit up and sparkled with magic before dissapearing in a flash of light._

_"I did it!" The Minish cheered, dancing around. Ezlo chuckled at his apprentices enthusiasm and gave him a pat on the head. "You are learning quickly Gufu! Someday I think you'll be a master mage and Kinstone crafter!" Gufu stared at him, wide eyed."You really think so?" Ezlo smiled. "I know so, Gufu."_

* * *

The flashback faded, and Vaati did not realize tears were falling down his cheeks until they splashed onto the Kinstones in his hand. "Vaati dear, are you alright?" His head shot up and he saw Ghirahim leaning against the doorframe. "Ghirahim! How long have you been standing there!?" He shoved the Kinstones behind his back and dropped them into the pouch that was sitting on the desk behind him.

"Oh I just got here." Ghirahim waved his hand before walking up to Vaati. "Are those tears on your cheeks?" He questioned, reaching out to touch the mage's cheek, but Vaati turned away, hot with embarrassment. "It is nothing, Ghirahim. I am fine."

"You don't seem fine to me, dear." Vaati tensed as Ghirahim placed his hand on his shoulder. "Just memories from long ago. You would not understand the feeling." He muttered.

"We are more alike then you realize, Vaati." The hand left his shoulder, and Ghirahim's footsteps faded away as he left. Vaati turned to make sure the Demon had left before he closed the pouch of Kinstones and shoved it to the back of a desk drawer. The exhaustion from moving finally set in, and he collapsed into his new bed, falling asleep in moments.

* * *

((Ah, some romantic moments this chapter. Well not romantic, right now they are just getting closer as friends/allies. Fun fact: Gufu is the fan name for Vaati when he was Ezlo's apprentice, it's actually his name in the Japanese games.

I'm also going to take this chance to do some blatant self advertising. I have a roleplay forum on here called Viva La Villains, which obviously is all about the villains of The Legend of Zelda. Its full of shipping and shenanigans, which I assume most of you like if your reading this, so take a look if your interested, yhe link is on my profile. Thanks for putting up with that advertisement.))


	4. Chapter 3: Let it Rain

((Sorry it's been a while since I posted a new chapter, school and art have an iron fist on my creativity right now. I was amazed at the amount of follows and reviews, it motivated me to get up and start working. Sure to some its not a lot, but for my first ever story on here I was amazed. Thanks so much for the support!))

* * *

Vaati sat on a marble ledge, glaring sourly at the rain that drummed down from the sky. It had been raining nonstop for 3 days now, and not even Vaati's powerful magic could clear it up. The best thing he could do was clear the clouds, but a few seconds later they would reform and start pouring down rain once again. It had to be a spell, and Vaati could tell where it was originating from.

He had sent some monsters out to find the source, and they came back reporting about a rickety old building that they couldn't get into. He growled. "Trust Stalfos to be too incompetent to open a simple door."

"What's that about being incompetent?" He jumped from the sudden voice, but quickly relaxed knowing exactly who it was. "Hello Ghirahim. I was saying how the Stalfos were too brainless to break into a simple building." Ghirahim nodded and examined his nails on his currently ungloved hand. "Well of course, their brains are already decomposed. So what's your plan now, oh wise Wind Mage?"

Vaati rolled his eyes, leaning back into the marble column. "Well if you want something done right, you must go do it yourself." The Demon smiled, clapping his hands. "I was hoping you'd say that! When do we leave?" The mage furrowed his brow, turning to stare at the demon. "We?" Ghirahim nodded, leaning against the side of the column. "Why of course! It gets very dull sitting here for days, we need some action!" Vaati huffed. "And leave our headquarters unguarded?" "Oh don't worry, I'll put Kevin in charge. Plus I can teleport us there with ease." Kevin was a Dinolfos who was in charge of the guards, and was more intelligent then most Dinolfos.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say. We leave in 30 minutes from now. Organize what is needed and ready your gear, we will rondevu back here." "Yes sir." Ghirahim replied sarcastically and sultered off. Vaati was surprised he hadn't gotten mad for ordering him around, but he guessed the Demon was too excited to care too much. Vaati stood up and made his way across the temple to his room to pack his things. Grabbing his satchel he packed a blue potion, his spellbook, and a dagger. He also grabbed a hooded cape that was made out of a thicker material then his usual one, putting it on to protect himself from the rain.

* * *

A half hour later Ghirahim waltzed outside where Vaati was already waiting for him. He was wearing a hooded cape in the same style as Vaati's, but red and of course had diamonds sewn into the fabric. He held up a stone that was around his neck. "Gave one of these to Kevin, if anything happens back here or to us, it'll light up." Vaati nodded. "Good thinking. Ready to go?" "Ready as you are, Vaati dear!" He grasped Vaati's shoulder and the two of them teleported in a swirl of diamonds.

When the diamonds dissipated, they were standing in the middle of the forest, rain pounding down. "We are still a good ways off, Ghirahim." You could almost see the sweatdrop on Ghirahim's forehead. "Oopsies, looks like the rain spell blocked me from teleporting any farther!" He laughed nervously as Vaati sighed and trudged forward.

Ghirahim walked alongside Vaati in the rain, looking over to his companion. "I need to teach you how to have fun sometime, your such a Grumpy Gus all the time!" Vaati simply stared ahead. "Oh I see, your giving me the silent treatment now." He leaned over. "Am I really that bad?" The Mage just chuckled. "Yes, you are." Ghirahim put his hand over his heart in a dramatic swoon. Vaati smiled and let out a small laugh, causing Ghirahim to lean against a nearby tree. "Oh my! The Wind Mage Vaati has smiled! Tis a glorious day!" Vaati rolled his eyes. "Come now, we can celebrate this achievement after we have completed our task."

They soon reached the old building that the Stalfos had described, it turned out to be a old windmill. A strange song could be heard playing from inside, a tune that would easily get stuck in ones head. But descriptions didn't matter as Vaati could feel the magic pulsing from inside, and the rainstorm was even stronger here. They tried the door and breaking the boarded up windows, but they were sealed by magic.

The seal was one that normally wouldn't take someone of Vaati's power too much trouble to break, but the Mage was still nowhere near the level of power he once was. It took a lot more energy to break a spell that had been casted by another then most other kinds of spells. After a bit of casting, he managed to break the seal on the door.

* * *

As they entered, the music became even louder and Vaati could sense something wasn't right. As they entered the room suddenly a giant shape jumped down and snatched Ghirahim in its claw. Vaati jumped back and shouted "Ghirahim!" "Vaati! G-Ghohma!" Ghirahim's voice called back. The mage sprinted into the windmill and located the Gohma, climbing the walls to its nest at the top. His mind raced to think of the monster's weakness. 'Dodongo dislikes smoke' No.. 'Let's play money making game' Nope... 'Attack the eye of Gohma.' That's it! But first he'd have to get Ghirahim down.

He shot a gust of wind at the creature, causing it to screech at him and lower its defenses. Summoning a javelin made out of wind he shot it at the monsters claw, causing it to break off. He sent a cloud to slow Ghirahim's descent so he could land safely, and the Demon quickly ran up to him. "Thanks for that!" Vaati kept his eyes on the monster. "You will have plenty of time to thank me later, right now we have a bit of exterminating that must be done."

The Gohma jumped down from its perch causing the old windmill to shake. Ghirahim jumped up and grabbed the wooden pole in the middle of the windmill. "Distract it and I will attack it!" He shouted down to Vaati, who nodded and jumped around to avoid the swipes and venom aimed at him. Vaati shot wind arrows at the monsters eye, but it had no effect. 'Why is it not affecting it!?'

He found himself against the wall and the Gohma reared up to attack, so he cast an air shield to block the blow. Vaati noticed that right after the attack, the monsters eye changed color for a moment. 'That's it!' "Ghirahim! You must attack it when the eye changes color!" "Duly noted, Vaati." Ghirahim called from above. The monster climbed up the walls to its nest again and began to lay eggs which hatched into small larve as they hit the floor, and its eye went red after it finished. Ghirahim launched himself up and gracefully slashed at the eye causing the Gohma to screech in pain. He then teleported himself back down, giving his sword a graceful swing.

"Great hit, my friend!" Vaati called to his friend as he sent the larvae flying with a gust of wind. The Gohma jumped down and charged at Ghirahim who swiftly sidestepped the attack, and Vaati shot an arrow of wind at its eye for another hit. Hissing in pain the monster flipped around and charged at him, slamming into him and knocking him into the wall with a thud. The Gohma reared up to deliver a blow and Vaati shut his eyes and braced for the pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Ghirahim stop deflecting the blow with his sword and stab the blade deeply into the beasts eye. The Gohma let out a final screech before falling to the floor, dead.

* * *

The strange music was now the only sound as Ghirahim walked over to the mage and helped him up. "Are you alright dear?" Vaati nodded, pulling out the blue potion and drank it, wincing at the foul taste. "Thank you for saving me." He let out a tiny laugh. "Guess you returned the favor." Ghirahim gave him a pat on the shoulder causing Vaati to roll his eyes as per usual, and they walked over to the gramophone that was playing the song.

"Hmm, doesn't have a seal on it." Ghirahim mused. "Guess they thought the seal on the building and the Gohma would be enough to keep anyone out." "Obviously that did not work out so well." Vaati chuckled, grabbing the top of the Gramophone and pulling it off, immediately the music stopped. Reaching into the bottom, he pulled out a music box. Intricately carved with vine and wind like designs, it only had a key to turn it in the back. "Interesting. They used the Gramophone to amplify it, and also cast a spell on it to keep it winding. Clever." He placed the box in his bag, he'd look at it more later. "I will find out what prankster caused this event. Ready to leave, Ghirahim?"

Ghirahim turned to look at the dead body of the Gohma. "You know Vaati, I have always wondered what roasted Gohma would taste like." Vaati gave him a skeptical glance, but pulled his dagger out and walked up to the Gohma. "I will not pass on a free meal. Go see if you can fetch some dry firewood." Ghirahim flipped his hair and nodded. "Yes Mother~" The Demon strolled away as Vaati cut into the Gohma.

* * *

((It was so fun to write the interactions between these two in this chapter! I know this was kinda a filler chapter, but eh, this story was gonna have some fluff in it regardless. Plus this will probably affect the plot, so it's not complete filler. TBH I'm making up most of the plot as I go at this point. ^^" Anyway, thanks for reading and keep a look out for the next chapter!))


	5. Chapter 4: To Further a Plot

((Wow, thank you so much for the feedback! But please don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism as well, I love to know what people like and don't like, and how I should change it. Yes, I love all kinds of feedback because you can't improve without it! But anyway, I really need to figure out a cohesive plot for this story, just winging it is so not my style.))

* * *

Vaati was sitting in the lounge, head pressed against the plush couch cushion. They had come across a major roadblock in their plans of reviving Ghirahim's Master, Demise. The problem? They could not find a maiden that shared the blood of the Goddess. There was no Zelda, no Link, they had not been reincarnated. Ghirahim had been very upset by this setback, he refused to try and concur any land without his Master. So now they would have to find another way to revive Demise. But at least there would be no one to stop him once he did come back with there being no Link or Zelda.

He sighed and looked down at the wooden table in front of him, where a ornately carved music box sat. He picked it up and stared at it, something about it gave him the feeling that there was more to the box then what he knew; yet all the spells he had tried on the box failed to yield any results. When he traced his finger along the carvings something pricked at the back of his mind, something... familiar.

The mage shook his head. "I need to stop obsessing over such a minuscule box and become productive." He stood up, deciding he would visit Ghirahim. The Demon Lord had been more melancholy then usual as of late, and it worried the mage a bit. He made his way across the temple to Ghirahim's room, which had once been the prayer room.

The mage knocked on the large oak door to the room. "Yes, who is it?" a muffled voice called from the other side. "It's Vaati." "Ah, come on in!" Vaati opened the door to see Ghirahim lounging under the covers of his large bed, giving Vaati a wave as he entered and sat down in a large chair near the bed. "What brings you here?" "I just stopped for a moment to visit you. At least you do seem perkier then you have been the last few days." He replied, staring at a strand of his hair that he held in his fingers.

"I've gotten over my sorrow somewhat, there must be more ways to revive him." Vaati nodded. "That is true, but must that really be your sole goal in life?" Ghirahim looked at him confused. "Why of course, it was the entire reason I was created! To serve my Master!" The mage leaned forward. "There is more to life then just that. Why don't you see what this world has to offer?" 'Where is this coming from...' He silently asked himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by laughter, and he looked up to see Ghirahim leaning forward, laughing. Vaati realized with a blush that Ghirahim wasn't wearing a shirt, rare for him. 'Wait, why am I blushing!?' Ghirahim glanced up, still laughing. "I can't believe Vaati, the one who thinks having fun is a waste of time, is telling me to enjoy life. What a turn of events, huh!" He managed to stifle his laughter as he continued to speak. Vaati rolled his eyes, it was a bit out of character for him to say that, but why he found it so funny was beyond the mage.

"But your right, dear. I might as well focus on other things while we're free and without worry. Yes, I will stop and have a great time!" He jumped out of bed, luckily wearing pants, and ran into his dressing room and bathroom. Vaati simply shook his head and smiled, that was more like the Ghirahim he knew.

* * *

Vaati was still sitting in the chair as Ghirahim returned, freshly bathed and dressed in his normal wear. The mage was back to examining the box, and Ghirahim walked over and stared at the box with his friend. Vaati winced, he was a bit close to his face again. Ghirahim took a gloved hand and traced the woodwork. "Is it just me, or does this box give you a sense of.." "Deja'vu? Yes, it in fact does." Vaati finished his sentence for him.

"Vaati, I think we have our new goal. Find out the secrets this box is hiding from us!" He did a twirl, clapping his hands. The mage abstained from rolling his eyes and nodded in agreement, standing up. "This box actually does not seem to be very old, and a Poe mentioned to me that the carvings reminded him of the work of the Kokiri." "You mean those forever-children?" Ghirahim inquired. "Yes. They live in the Lost Woods, about 3 Leagues ((9 Miles)) from here."

Ghirahim nodded. "Rendezvous at the main hall in 30?" Vaati smiled and placed the box in his bag, standing up. "Yes sir!"

* * *

**30 Minutes Later**

Vaati walked into the main hall, ready to go. His bag contained everything he needed, and he had ditched his cape due to it being warm out today which he noticed Ghirahim had done as well. "What lovely weather today!" Ghirahim sniffed a flower outside a window and ran his fingers through his hair. Vaati nodded and walked up to him. "This time, please do try to land us closer." Ghirahim chuckled. "I will try." He grabbed Vaati and once again the two teleported out in a swirl of monochrome diamonds.

When they landed, Vaati took a look around. They were in a small area covered in grass and plants, with what looked to be a hedge maze in front of them. Another strange melody this time more upbeat and happy, came from the direction of the hedge maze. "Well you did bring us closer then last time, I'll give you that." Even if it wasn't the place they had been looking for, Vaati would bet anything that another box was at the end of this hedge maze.

Stepping forward, two Wolfos began to attack them, but stopped and bowed when they realized who they were about to attack. Wolfos couldn't speak English, so Ghirahim simply gave them a pat on the head and told them to keep guard. As they entered the maze, they nearly got impaled by a moblin charging at them. Trying to reason with them like the Wolfos didn't work, so they took it down with a few well placed wind arrows and sword slashed.

"I hope there are not any more of those beasts in this maze." Vaati remarked as they turned a corner... only to see another Moblin waiting for them. "Oh Tektites to this!" Ghirahim cried and jumped ontop of the maze wall where Vaati followed him using a gust of wind to boost himself. The two carefully walked along the wall until they reached the end of the maze jumping down into a long corridor where a final Moblin awaited. "It looks as if we have one foe we must deal with." Vaati commented.

"Oh leave it to me! Prepair a strong projectile, okay?" The Demon gave his directions and sprang forward, dodging the shockwaves created by the beast and jumping up to deliver a blow to the beast's head. As it staggered back up Ghirahim turned to Vaati who had been creating a lance out of wind. "Now!" He launced the lance which hit the beast square in the chest causing it to cry out in pain and fall forward, dead. "Well that was quite simple." Vaati remarked, making his way forward to meet up with Ghirahim. "Moblins have always been quite dull creatures." He replied, walking alongside the mage.

* * *

Entering the meadow, they noted a small tree in the middle of the area where- yep, a music box lay. This time Ghirahim picked up the box and stared at it. Vaati pulled out his box and held it up to the newly obtained one. "The carvings, they match like pieces of a puzzle." Ghirahim mused. Vaati nodded, the designs seamlessly flowed into each other.

Then something hit him. The box which Ghirahim held had no spell casted on it, so someone had to have been winding it by hand. Who- His thoughts were interrupted when he looked up to see a green haired girl looking at them from behind the tree. "Argh!" Ghirahim jumped, while Vaati tried to keep calm. "Who are you?" The girl gave a slow nod. "Saria. I have been waiting for weeks for the ones who were destined to find this place, but you were the last two people who I would expect to have that destiny." "What are you talking about!?" Ghirahim snapped.

Saria came out from behind the tree, and Vaati noticed a small pink light floating beside her. 'So she's a Kokiri...' The young Kokiri looked at the fairy beside her and spoke. "I have not been told the entire tale, but destiny has been scrambled. I was told a duo with powers beyond our own would return and make everything right. That must be why you were allowed to come back. You are the ones who will right the future, and these boxes are the key. You must unite all 4 of them, and then you will be told all."

"But wait, we are villains! We do not save the day!" Ghirahim retorted, seemingly annoyed. Saria clasped her hands and stared at them."That is why your coming surprises me as much as it does you. I do not know what the Goddesses have in store but please, I beg of you, follow your destiny!" Vaati, who had remained silent throughout all of this finally spoke. "We will do it." Ghirahim looked at him in surprise. "Like Saria stated, this is the entire reason why we were allowed to return." He turned to Ghirahim, his serious ruby gaze fixed on his friend. The Demon Lord sighed and gave his hair a flip. "I guess so, not like we have anything better to do."

Saria smiled. "Thank you. In time you will learn the location of the next box. I wish you luck." Saria pulled out an Ocarina and played a tune, warping away. Vaati looked over to Ghirahim. "And you thought this morning was a turn of events..." He joked. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

* * *

((Yep, I partially accomplished my cohesive plot! Yay! I'm thinking of placing the plot on the back burner either next chaper or the one after so I can focus more on the character development. I did place a bit of fluff at the beginning to throw you guys a bone. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 5: Things I'll Never Say

((So like I said, I'm taking a break from the plot this chapter to insert some character development fluffiness. It's less that I felt like the plot needed to take a break, and more that I'm tired of writing action scenes. I'm writing another story on the side that is going to have mostly action for a long time, so I just got tired of writing action and wanted to write some romancy character development. Oh, and I told some of this chapter from Ghirahim's POV for practice and to spice things up.))

* * *

Ghirahim rested his head against the wooden headboard of his bed, the music box obtained from the Lost Woods in his hands. This was the true reason he had been allowed to escape the confines of his seal? Not to bring his beloved Master back, but to collect boxes to correct some 'Destiny'? He held the box at eye level, glaring at it. Ghirahim wanted to fling it across the room more then anything right now, but the words Vaati spoke after they left the forest rang in his head.

_"Destiny is a powerful thing, Ghirahim. It is static, never changing. You cannot escape destiny. If destiny itself has become scrambled in some way, it is our duty to fix it or the entire world could become corrupted."_

He smiled, still glaring at the box. "Fine, I will play along with your little quest for now. If Vaati himself really thinks you are so important, I will do it." He let out a sigh and set the box on his nightstand, going over to his full length mirror and running his fingers through his hair. "It ciertantly is dull around here for the circumstances, what shall I do to entertain myself?" Ghirahim asked his own reflection, pausing as if it were answering him. "Good idea! I'll go see what Vaati is up to!"

Ghirahim pushed open the oak doors to his room and strutted out into the hallway, nodding in greeting to several monsters as he passed. Walking into the main room, he could see a Wizzrobe trying to explain to a Dinolfos how chess works."Kevin, Alfonz!" He called to the two who looked up from their discussion.

"Oh, greetings Great Lord Ghirahim!" Alfonz exclaimed and gave a bow, while Kevin saluted.

The Demon traced his finger across the chess board. "Have you dearies seen Vaati around?"

"I SAW him heading OUT to THE GARDEN a BIT ago!" Kevin screeched, he still hadn't completely mastered human speech.

Ghirahim smiled. "Thank you, loves. Good luck on teaching bird brain how to play chess, Alfonz!" He called over his shoulder while sauntering away.

Alfonz turned back to see Kevin was pretending the chess pieces were talk to each other. "Kevin, refrain from having your pieces converse." Alfonz chided the Dinolfos and facepalmed, knowing he would be here a while.

* * *

Meanwhile Vaati was trying to get an old fountain to run again in the garden. He was a wind mage, but he found working with water wasn't too much different then working with wind. He had the water flowing but it would not come out into the fountain. "Something must be clogging the pipes.." He muttered, focusing pressure on the spot where the water was stuck.

Suddenly, the water burst out of the top of the fountain, the object that had been clogging the pipes flew into the air and landed with a plunk in the water. Curious he stuck his hand into the water and pulled out a slimy thing. Rinsing it off, he discovered it was a red Kinstone piece. "The places these things end up..." He mused and shoved it in his pocket, sitting down on a bench to enjoy the early afternoon sun.

The quiet was broken by a call."Oh Vaati!~"

The mage looked over to see Ghirahim walking into the garden. "Greetings Ghirahim. What has brought you out here?" He questioned, as Ghirahim normally didn't come out to the garden very often.

The Demon smiled and stretched his arms above his head. "Ah, hello Vaati. Just came out to visit you." He looked over to the fountain. "I see you got that old thing running."

Vaati nodded. "Yes, the pipes were clogged with debris but I used some water magic to get the pipes cleared out." He leaned back on the stone bench, putting his weight on his hand.

Ghirahim placed his hands on his hips, looking around the area. "You and the monsters really fixed this place up from the dump it use to be."

Vaati nodded in agreement, glancing around the area. The place was still overgrown, many of the stone features had weathered away or crumbled overtime, and the stone walkways were cracked and bumpy. But the place was no longer choked with weeds and with the rains from the music box's spell the plants were blooming and vibrant once again. "Yes they have, it is now worth coming to relax or study." He had been looking forward to getting the garden clean so that he could occasionally read outside in the sun.

"Aye, it still needs more fixing up for me to want to stop by, but it is truly getting there." Ghirahim gave his hair a flip and turned to his friend. "It's just like you to want to use this place for reading, you really are quite the book Moldorm!"

Vaati rolled his eyes. "Maybe if you read like me you'd know how to teleport to places properly. Or to leave Alfonz in charge instead of Kevin. The common room still smells like ashes from that." Vaati retorted, causing Ghirahim to stick out his long tongue at him.

"By the way, any word on the third box?" Ghirahim inquired, changing the subject. He walked over to the bench and sat next to Vaati.

"No, not yet." Vaati found his cheeks becoming warm and his heart sped up. He clenched his teeth and looked away from his friend, not wanting the Demon to see his face.

Ever since the day they had found the second music box Vaati found himself looking at Ghirahim in a different way. Not once did he feel this way around a woman, not even Zelda. He hated it. He hated the way his body failed him. Vaati refused to admit it, he always did. The mage could feel his friend leaning over slightly, their shoulders touching. He tensed up, glancing over to Ghirahim before looking away again.

"A rupee for your thoughts?" Ghirahim asked his friend who was acting very distant at the moment.

Vaati sighed. "Nothing. Some things are better left unsaid anyway."

Ghirahim just smiled. He knew now what was wrong. But he would not say a thing about it, not until the mage admitted it to him. No, he would not go the easy route. This would be fun.

* * *

((Ghirahim, you tease! I was originally going to have him not know about Vaati's crush, but come on Ghirahim would totally be able to tell. Sorry this chapter is so short, I didn't really know what else to add. Oh, and before I go, shoutout to love3509 who has given me much motivation and tips on writing. And so many thanks to everyone who reads this story, just seeing how many people have read it makes me so warm and fuzzy inside, I appreciate it so much! Thank you! 3))


	7. Chapter 6: Fried Cucco

((I'm so so sorry for not updating in so long! I've had no spark to write and have been busy with art and school, sick, and went through a break-up, so this was at the bottom of my list of things to do. But I must bring you the story no matter what, I won't leave you guys hanging!))

* * *

Vaati stared at the milk filled bottle he held in his hands. His tan, human hands. He was disguised as a Hylian Soilder along with Ghirahim who was sitting next to him, the only problem was Vaati's hair wouldn't change, so he was wearing a hood to cover it up. They had finally gotten a tip on where the third box was, in a farm somewhere in Hyrule Field. After teleporting to Hyrule, they found themselves in the outskirts of Hyrule Castle Town, and Ghirahim had insisted they stop at a Milk bar before heading out, so they cast disguises and entered the establishment called Mama's Milk Bar.

"Are you going to drink that, Vaati? We did spend 200 Rupies on these." Vaati turned to look at a Hylian Ghirahim.

"Yes, I will." The mage sniffed the drink cautiously. It apparently somehow enhanced magic for a period of time, though how mere Hylians found that out was a mystery.

"It's not that bad, I promiss. Actually pretty good for Hylian fare." Ghirahim informed him, taking a swig from his bottle. The two wern't worried about being overheard, they were sitting in an empty corner of the bar and most of the patrons were too intoxicated to possibly register their speech.

Vaati sighed and took a drink, holding it in his mouth for a moment to try and decern the taste before swallowing. It had the taste of good milk but with an alcoholic tang, yet it was still sweet like milk candy. It wasn't bad at all, much better then most of the slop Hylians called food. As he took a few more sips he could feel the magic in his body changing, it almost felt... unlimited.

"It is not terrible, you are right. They did not lie about the magic enhancing, surprisingly." He remarked to the disguised Ghirahim, who had nearly finished his bottle.

"See, I told you!" Ghirahim smirked, setting his empty bottle on the counter. As Vaati worked on his bottle, the busty bartender who had served them before walked up, leaning forward on the bar so that her large breasts were awkwardly close to the two.

"Can I get you two sweeties anything else?" She twirled a lock of her ginger hair that hung loose from her bun.

"No thank you honey." Ghirahim replied calmly. "We need to keep sober, guard duty tonight."

Vaati nodded in agreement, finally polishing off the last of the milk. The busty woman picked up the two bottles and smiled.

"Well you two dearies stay safe out there, it's gotten dangerous with all those monsters out there."

"Monsters? All the way out here?" Vaati asked under his breath, confused. They hadn't sent any of their monsters anywhere near Hyrule Field or Castle Town. Must have been the same person who sent out that Gohma and those Moblins.

Ghirahim stood up and nudged his friend. "Come on Vaats, we have a long trip ahead of us."

The disguised mage rolled his eyes and stood up, following him out of the Milk Bar. "Vaats? That's a new one. I suppose I can call you Debbie now." He smirked.

Ghirahim glared at him and hissed through gnashed teeth. "Don't you dare call me that!"

Vaati snickered, he had found out earlier that Ghirahim loathed the name. "Alright, I won't...Debbie."

He could feel Ghirahim wanting to kill him internally.

* * *

The duo had ventured out into Hyrule Field, and the bartender was right, there were monsters everywhere. Luckily for them the drinks they had earlier allowed them to use their magic without a worry and plow through the many Stalchildren roaming about. Upon reaching a large fenced in area they guessed was the farm, they saw a man outside the locked gate huddling in an empty milk wagon. He looked to be in his early 30's, slightly paunchy and with a mustache. When he saw them, he jumped up.

"Thank goodness, Hylian Soilders! Please, you have to help us! Our cuccos, they've gone crazy, and my wife is being held captive by them!"

"C-cuccos?" Ghirahim stammered, slowly backing away but Vaati grabbed his arm.

"Remember what we're here for, we can't leave without it!" The mage hissed quietly, turning back to the man. "We will help you. Could you please unlock the gate?"

The man nodded and pulled out a key, unlocking several of the padlocks that kept the doors closed and slightly opened one for them to enter through. "I-I'll be o-out here i-if you need me." The man stammered as Vaati and Ghirahim entered the ranch.

The door slammed behind them, and Vaati pressed himself against the house inching forward, his cloak allowing him to blend into the shadows. "Vaats, are you sure this is worth it? I'd rather not have those birdbrains pecking at my beautiful face!" Ghirahim shivered.

"How else would we obtain the third box? We can't shirk this duty." Vaati growled, looking around the edge of the house to see a flock of cuccos pecking about while a heard of horses and cows trembled in the far corner of the ranch. A large golden cucco the size of a very large horse was sitting in the center in a large nest, while a ginger haired woman was singing frightenedly to the gigantic bird.

Vaati turned to his friend who was also staring at the scene. "Ghirahim, you will take on the giant cucco while I fend off all the smaller ones and protect that woman."

Ghirahim looked skeptically at him but nodded, trusting his friend's plan. "Ok, but I must shed this disguise, there is no way I can battle the bird with this heavy armor."

The mage nodded and shed his own disguise, leaving them in their normal state. Vaati readied his magic while Ghirahim summoned his trusty sword."Ready... Set... Go!" They launched into the field, Vaati unleashing a whirlwind to take out a large amount of cuccos, while Ghirahim sprinted forward at their leader.

The birds reacted in moments, letting out screeches of warning as they began to ruthlessly attack both the mage and the demon. Trying to ignore the birds that pecked at him, Vaati sent gusts of wind to keep the birds away from Ghirahim, who was nearly through the mob of birds to their gold leader.

"Hey birdbrain, I'm looking forward to seeing what you taste like!" The demon swung at the gold cucco, but even with magic behind his swing it was like trying to cut through actual gold. The bird swung its wing at Ghirahim who smoothly dodged it, only to get barraged by countless cuccos.

Vaati shot out a blast of wind that blew away some of the birds long enough for him to cast a shield around the ginger woman, who was looking at them in bewilderment. "Run! You do not have much time!" The woman got to her senses and fled to the barn near the enterance while Vaati turned to Ghirahim. "Cucco's, they have a weak spot on the back of their neck!" He called and shot a freezing blast of wind to freeze the cuccos that were pelting Ghirahim.

Ghirahim nodded and launched himself onto the golden cucco's back. The bird let out a screech and Ghirahim clung around its neck in order to stay on. "Hold on Ghirahim!" Vaati called, sprinting in front of the bird and shooting an ice spear as the cuccos pecked at him. This caused the golden cucco to stagger, and Vaati let out a shout of "Now!"

Ghirahim quickly stabbed his sword into the back of the birds neck, causing the beast to screech and jump, sending an off guard Ghirahim into the air. "Ghirahim!" Vaati sprinted, not having enough time to cast a landing spell for Ghirahim. He jumped and caught his friend just as the two slammed into the ground. They rolled through the dirt, coming to a stop near the fence.

"Vaati!" Ghirahim sat up and grabbed his friend who was covered in his purple blood and dirt from being pelted by cuccos. "Vaati wake up!"

Vaati groaned and opened his eyes, coughing. "Damn.. That hurt.."

Ghirahim hugged his friend tightly, causing the mage to hiss in pain. "Thank you, Vaats." He smiled and stood up, helping Vaati up, who was blushing slightly despite the pain he was in. The cuccos had gone back to harmlessly pecking at the dirt like nothing had happened.

* * *

"I don't know where that bird came from, I was just playing my favorite music box and it appeared! My husband was gone when it happened, I thought no one would ever come!" The ginger woman explained to them as they stood in the barn. She reached over to a table and grabbed a box. "Here, take it as thanks for saving me. I doubt I'll play it again after that." She handed Ghirahim the box. "You two aren't from around here, are you?"

Ghirahim nodded. "No, we're from pretty far away, a beautiful land unlike anything you've ever seen!" He gave his hair a flip and grinned at the woman.

"Yes, we should probably get going." Vaati elbowed Ghirahim, and after they said their goodbyes they exited the barn and teleported off.

* * *

Vaati brought the two boxes Ghirahim had into his room. He set them down together, the intriquite carvings nearly complete. "Looks like we only have one more.." He quietly mused.

* * *

((I've been waiting for an excuse to call Ghirahim Debbie. Sorry this isn't the best chapter, I did this over like 2 weeks so it's sorta choppy. The next chapter will be good, don't worry! And I'm planning on getting it out much quicker then this one took. Also yes, that was an AoT reference with the cucco.))


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Steamy

((Ok I didn't mean to take this long, life has been busy as hell. One of my classes ended last week, so I'm using the extra time to write. This chapter picks up right where the the last one left off. It's gonna get steamy, you have been warned!))

* * *

Vaati groaned, he was getting sore due to all the wounds from those blasted poultry, plus he was covered in feathers, blood, and dirt. A bath was definitely in order. The only bath in the place was a hot spring located a ways behind the temple, ajacent to the garden. The minish stripped from his trademark attire and wrapped a towel around his body. He paused for a moment, looking at a bottle of vintage wine that sat on his desk, which they had obtained from Gerudo Valley on a trading trip. He shrugged and grabbed it, walking out into the halls.

Ghirahim was soaking in the hot spring, head laying back in the steaming water as it soothed his wounds. He came here often, it was exfoliating and kept his skin beautiful. The Demon was trying to think of the mission, wondering what was in store once they obtained the last music box. Would he be able to revive his beloved Master? What about Vaati? Vaati...

He didn't know if it was the soothing heat or his own subconscious, but his mind always drifted to Vaati. Vaati's smooth, silky hair that rivaled the softness of his own locks, the look in his eye whenever Ghirahim annoyed him, his soft, lavender skin that begged to be touched.. 'Vaati.. You will be mine.' He thought silently, a smirk crossing his features.

"Ghirahim?" The demon jumped at the sound of his name, but instead of jolting up he casually opened his eyes. Vaati was standing there holding an uncorked bottle of wine that looked to have a good bit gone already and an empty wine glass, nothing but a towel hid his body.

"Vaati~" He purred. "I was just thinking about you." The demon smirked at the uncomfortable look on Vaati's face. "Do join me."

Vaati paused for a moment then poured some wine into the glass, setting the bottle on a rock and handing the glass to Ghirahim. "I've already had quite enough." The minish mused. Ghirahim being a lover of fine wine took a sip and savored the taste, licking his lips as Vaati joined him in the spring. "Mmm, Gerudo Red Vintage."

The mage stared at him sampling the wine, his body aching with longing. Oh God how he wanted to kiss the man. Wait, what was he thinking!? He quickly began to busy himself with washing, already feeling much cleaner as he scrubbed the grime away from his skin. "Your skin, it's always so smooth." Vaati glanced at his friend, a questioning look in his eyes at the remark. He was surprised to hear such a compliment from the ever so vain Ghirahim.

"Thanks?" Vaati commented, gazing at his friend who was relaxing with a smirk on his lips. Blushing, he turned away and began to work out the knots in his long hair. He could feel Ghirahim pick up a section and work on it, but the mage didn't say anything, rather enjoying the demon's touch.

"And your hair, always silky." Ghirahim eventually added after a long while of silence. Vaati again didn't comment, Ghirahim ran his fingers through Vaati's hair and then his arms suddenly wrapped around Vaati's waist. The minish didn't react right away, blushing and frozen before regaining his control and pushing away.

"What are you trying to do!?" He exclaimed, his magic causing the wind to blow his wet hair around and making the steaming water of the spring choppy.

"Exactly what you want me to do." The Demon smirked and calmly strode through the water to him. He placed a hand on Vaati's shoulder. "Your move, minish."

The mage gulped, wind settling down. His head raced, all the disgust he had built up for himself was telling him not to do it, but his heart was pushing him. He wrapped his arms around Ghirahim and stared into his deep chocolate eyes, the Demon was staring back into his ruby orbs, a smirk still present as he placed his other hand on the back of Vaati's head.

Leaning forward, their lips connected, softly melding together as if it was made to be. Vaati felt burst of satisfaction and love, as if there had been a hole in his heart all his life and that had been waiting to be filled at this very moment. It felt as if all time had stopped as they remained, but still the kiss ended all too soon. They broke away, needing air, but after a few gulps Vaati placed his hand on Ghirahim's neck and leaned forward to kiss again.

Ghirahim prodded at Vaati's teeth with his tongue and the mage obliged, passion mixing into the kiss as the Demon's much longer tongue wrapped around Vaati's. Ghirahim's grip tightened around Vaati, though it wasn't like Vaati had any plans of stopping this nirvana. The taste of wine became prevalent as the two continued to kiss with passion, becoming sweaty from more then just the hot spring. Eventually Ghirahim gave Vaati's tongue one last nibble before they broke apart, the mage found his forehead resting against Ghirahim's chest as he panted.

He was done denying it. His body failed him, he kissed another man. No- he loved another man. And he welcomed it with open arms and a passionate kiss.

* * *

((Phew, that was a fun one to write! First time I ever wrote a full-fledged kissing scene, hope it's not terrible. Sorry this is on the short side, I'll try and make it up to you guys next time! Also, the pun in the first note was 100% intended.))


End file.
